As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Power consumption and heat generation during power consumption may have a significant impact on both the operating cost and performance of information handling systems. Power consumption may also impact the availability and/or convenience of information handling systems. For example, the rate of power consumption may determine how quickly a battery-powered information handling system (e.g., mobile device and/or laptop) becomes depleted. Also, it may be desirable to limit power consumption in a desktop to reduce the noise generated by cooling fan(s). Reductions in power consumption may also have a desirable impact (e.g., less adverse impact) on the environment.
Accordingly, an information handling system (e.g., a server) may be configured with a power profile that sets suggested power usage levels and allows reporting of power used. However, significant operating system (OS) applications (e.g., database. web servers, and/or mail servers) may not be able to determine and/or tune themselves to the power usage settings of the hardware. Consequently, errors or failures may occur during power ramp-down periods.